Reverse Psychology
by class A daydreamer
Summary: Summary: Rose Weasley's forbidden romance is too much for her to handle. Scorpius reminds her why they must overcome it. RxS, oneshot.


**Reverse ****Psychology**

**Summary: Rose Weasley's forbidden romance is too much for her to handle. Scorpius reminds her why they must overcome it. RxS, oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own HP, Rose or Scorpius. I just think they're to cute to pass up a opportunity to write about them. **

* * *

"Scorp?" Rose whispered to her boyfriend over the stack of books in between them. She was incredibly nervous, she hadn't even wanted to bring it up with him. But she needed too. "What?" Scorpius' silver eyes peered over the mountain. "Can we talk?"

"That's what we're doing now, isn't it?" Rose groaned. "I mean a serious talk. One about our relationship." Scorpius' eyebrows flew up. "Your not breaking up with me? James and I had a bet to see who would break up with the other first, not that I _want_ us to break up." Scorpius backtracked after he saw Rose's glare.

"We'll talk after Transfiguration, during our study period." Scorpius nodded, looking a bit confused, before lowering his head. Rose sighed and put her attention back on to her Charms. "What's the softening charm again? Oh right, Spongify." Rose put her head down and lost herself in her work.

* * *

Scorpius was having a bad day. His care package (As Albus so aptly put it) consisted of socks and a toothbrush. ("Thank you Dad! I'm _really_ going to need that!") He had lost twenty points for Ravenclaw ("It was Fred who threw the Dungbombs, I swear!") And finally, his girlfriend of three months wanted to have a serious talk with him.

Damn.

He knew he shouldn't be worried, it was probably just a short chat about the weather or something. That's right. Scorpius tried to ignore the nagging feeling that it wasn't. He met up with her in the common room, the feeling of dread building up more then ever. "Hey Rosie, what's up?" He tried make small talk, but all he got was a death glare. "Call me Rosie one moer time and I swear I will have you running like a bat out of hell."

Women.

"It was only a joke Rose. I know you hate that nickname." She flounces on the comfy armchair near the huge window with a sigh. Her hair's a mess, and he swears there's something alive in there moving around in there. "Look, Scorpius, I have no idea how to say this..." She plays with her fingers while Scorpius falls flat on his back in front of the window.

"Come on Rose. You can tell me." She lets out a sigh and glances at him. "I think we need some time alone for awhile..." Scorpius can't believe it. Running his hand through his sliver hair, he asked, "So you're breaking up with me?" She gives him a weak grin. "No! No way. We just need... Time." Scorpius looked her in the eye. "Okay." He says, feeling quite the opposite of OK.

Roxy once told him about some Muggle rubbish, reverse psychology or something, and he's hoping he's doing this right. "Laina Parkinson's turned into a right fine lady if I do say so myself. It's good to have our options open, you know?" He says lazily, trying to ignore her incredulous stare. "Oh I bet Declan Finnegan's got a right crush on you. You can pursue him without keeping it a secret."

Rose's eyes water, and he pretends not to notice. "Are you really saying we should stop?" She asked softly, looking down at the worn out carpet. "It was your idea in the first place." He reminded her, heaving himself up with a groan. "Well then Rose. I've got a girl to chase." He gave her a handsome smirk. "See you." And he walked away, crossing his fingers that she calls him back.

"Scorpius, wait!" Yes! He turns around triumphantly. "What Rose?" She looked at him for a moment, as if she doesn't know what to say. Then she burst into tears. "Hey?!" Roxy sure as hell didn't say anything about this?! He walked forward and crushed her in a bear hug. "Hey Rosie, I got you. It's okay." "I'm tired." She bawled. "I'm tired of lying to Mum and Dad, I'm tired of saying that I'm off at Mei Chang's when I'm really off with you.

"I hate that my parents won't accept you, but yours is so _open_. I hate it!" She yelled, shoving her face into his robes. "Hey, hey Rose, It's OK." He says, pulling her face up to his. She has these sparkling blue eyes that look like the ocean. "The reason why we're doing this, is because hell, your smart and I'm devilishly handsome! "You're a Ravenclaw, and so am I! Your Rose and I'm Scorpius and we've been best friends since first year.

"We've been madly in love ever since fourth year, and god Rose, if we have to do this to be together, then we will. You're dramatic, I'm fantastic! We're the best of friends, and this is not some Hogwarts fling. SO what if we're technically related and our parent's hate each other!"" "Scorp..." She trails off. "I have no idea how you can be so sweet and narcissistic at once, but you do." She pulled him in for a kiss, and Scorpius swore that the world stopped right there.

"Hey." She said, pulling him in for a hug. "Hey." He whispered back. Just then, a flood of first years entered the common room. They jumped apart, like they were shocked. "Oh, er, do you know where to go?" Rose asks. A midgety one shook his head. "Damn first years." She muttered under her breath. "Well, a Prefect's work is never done! Let's go Noah." She grabbed his hand and made his way up to the boys stairs.

"Just go through the door. I can't go with you because I'm a girl, and girl's have cooties." She said warmly. The boy shook her hand out of her grasp. "What do you think I am, two? I know you and Malfoy were snogging up a storm. Don't mind me." He said angrily, running up the stairs and slamming it. Rose came back out looking exasperated. "I was never so rude when I was eleven!"

Scorpius chuckled. "You did treat him like he was two days old Rose." She huffed and Scorpius laughed and suddenly they were on the floor, kissing, while Scorpius' hand crawled up and under her shirt. If eleven year old's knew what snogging was, they should know what procreating's all about, right?

* * *

**A/N: Like my story? First attempt at HP fanfiction, no flames please! **

**Keep on being unicorn, **

**-Ari xoxo**


End file.
